


Only Yours

by honeylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lowercase, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylino/pseuds/honeylino
Summary: jisung and minho are a thing, but not really a thing. they fuel off eachother, give to eachother, are eachothers, but not really. jisung hurts, minho is there. minho hurts, jisung is there.jisung feels off. something about the day isnt right, that is until practice when things get worse, and minho is there.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 177





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING !!  
> this includes the feelings of what one feels going through anxiety/anxiety attacks\panic attacks.

jisung woke up that morning ultimately feeling something was off. he stretched and felt it, a weight on his chest. he took a deep breath, knowing it would be a long ass day. his head felt cloudy. his limbs felt like jelly.

getting ready for the day was just as tiring, even though all they had today was practice and then they were free the rest of the day. "jisung hyung?" jisung nearly dropped his toothbrush, whipping his head towards the door. there stood jeongin, "hyung are you ok? youve been standing there for a while.." jisung finished brushing his teeth, "yeah innie, ill be fine. just spaced out there..." jeongin slowly nodded, "breakfast is out on the table by the way" and with that jeongin left jisung to finish in the bathroom. jisung sighed, he was in no mood to eat. he'll just eat during practice or something.

on the way out, chan grabbed changbins arm, "did you see jisung eat anything?" "no, he only came out a few minutes ago.." chan sighed. "we should tell minho, and also keep an eye out for him." changbin nodded and they left the dorms towards the company vans. once chan was seated, he sent minho a text.

minho looked at his phone, "hey minho, changbin and i noticed sungie not eating this morning, help us keep an eye on him." minho sighed and closed his phone and looked to his right. there, jisung sat pressed against the window, headphones in and looking outside. minho knew there must have been some reason for not eating, but he wouldnt press the younger until he saw more signs of things being off. minho reached over and lightly grabbed jisungs hand. jisung looked over and at their hands, which minho intertwined. jisung sent a sad looking smile towards minho. for the doration of the car ride to the company, minho rubbed circles against jisungs knuckles, which had helped a bit.

walking through the building to the company, jisung stared at the ground infront of him, mask pulled up and hat pulled down, letting out occasionally shaky breaths. he didnt know what was wrong. but this happens a lot, and by a lot that means about once a month. where everything feels like it is piling up and comes crashing down, but its always at random times.

"sungie?" jisung snaped his head up and met eyes with hyunjin. "are you ok? youre were kinda spacing out there?" "yeah, hyung, im ok... just thinking about what i need to get done. sorry.." jisung cleared his throat and kept walking into the doors of the practice room.

throughout practice wasnt any better, in fact it was getting worse. jisungs chest felt like it was on fire. he kept making small mistakes in the choreographies. it was during their break that he started to crack. he sat against the mirrors, head down, panting trying to catch his breath. suddenly everything felt tight, restricting of his breath. his sides were throbbing, he was starting to feel claustrophobic. he knew he could breathe, he knew he could.. but his mind was screaming at him to stop. his head was throbbing, thoughts running a mile a minute. he didnt even notice when tears started streaming down his face. "jisung?" his ears were ringing. his eyes were burning. he felt trapped in his own head. his arms were shaking, infact his whole body was. "JISUNG!" jisung jumped back, eye locking with chan infront of him. he kept backing up along the side of the wall. he started coughing, feeling like he couldnt breathe properly, with more tears flowing down his cheeks. the other members stared from where they were across the practice room, worried eyes, too much attention for jisungs liking. he choked on another sob. "sungie baby, can you look at me?" chans voice entered his ears, amplifying the ringing in his ears. everything felt too much. being there felt too much. "baby can you give me a number?" jisungs thoughts were running wild. he couldnt think straight. his limbs still shaking as he was in a ball on the floor, chan kneeling in front of him, keeping his distance until known it was ok to be close. "7." jisung uttered out, choking on another sob. thats when minho came over, hovering over chan. chan looked at jisung with worry filling his eyes. he sighed, stood up, and looked towards minho "ill take the kids to the other room, text me updates please." minho nodded as chan left the room, dimming the lights as he went.

"jisung? angel.." jisung looked up from his place on the ground. his breathing still irregular. "baby, can you follow my breathing? i know you dont want touch right now, so follow what i say.." jisungs brain was telling him he couldnt he cant he cant do it he wont do it, but he nodded regardless. "in, 1.... 2.... 3... and out" this went on, jisung still having tears running down his face, staring at minho. he then started coughing, he cant do it, his airway felt like it was on fire. "its ok angel, you can do it, youre going to be ok" he followed minhos breathing until he was matching his, it was still raspy and congested, but he was atleast calming down. "sungie, angel, what is your number now?" jisung thought for a moment, "5.." "is touch ok?" jisung reluctantly nodded, knowing his skin still felt like it was on fire, sides still hurting. minho slowly inched towards him, giving enough time for jisung to pull away. once minho reached out towards jisung, he practically lept into his lap, a sob breaking through him.

"button can you please tell me whats wrong? does anything hurt?" minho said as he rubbed his back, jisungs face burried in his neck. "my.. sides. feels like i cant breathe" he choked on another sob. "is that all?" jisung wiped his face at the tears, "my body feels off. my head hurts. i feel like i cant think.." tears still streaming down his face, minho rocked them back and fourth, "shhh, baby its gonna be ok.. ill make sure youre ok.." "can we please go home?" "of course angel, let me text chan- and i promise you he wont be upset. he understands, we understand sungie." jisung nodded in his neck, still holding onto minho like his life depended on it.

"hey hyung, im going to take him home. hes doing better than before, but still not as good.. ill make sure he eats and goes to sleep." minho slid his phone into his pocket and stood up with jisung in his arms, practically weighing nothing, making it easy for minho to carry him. 

when climbing into the van, jisung was still sitting in his lap when minho heard his phone go off, jisung flinching at the sudden sound. "thank you minho, really. i feel bad that i cant do much when he feels like that, but i know hes in good hands." minho typed back, "hyung its ok, i know you want to help and you do, you assess the situation quickly. and its no problem, really." he then slid his phone back into his pocket, but not before putting it on silent so it wouldnt disturb jisung, who seemed to be falling asleep in his lap.

"angel, hey, we're at the dorms.." jisung stirred, sitting up from minhos lap, rubbing at his eyes. "can you walk baby?" jisung took a deep breath, and slowly nodded. while walking in, minho kept his hand around jisungs, making sure he was walking properly. entering the dorms, minho sent jisung to sit on the couch, "im making you ramen, and i dont care what protests you have to say, you need food in you baby." jisung sat on the couch and sighed, leaning his head back. his eyes still were burning from old tears, his body was aching in every place. "i want to sleep.." he let out, barely above a whisper.

minho came back to hand jisung a bowl, jisung insisting he could eat on his own. "baby i know you want to sleep, but can you please atleast eat some of this? i promise we will go right to bed if you can finish some.." jisung nodded slowly, eyes drooping as he lifted up his chopsticks to his mouth, minho rubbing his back encouragingly.

after jisung finished alittle over half of the bowl, minho carried jisung back to his room and sat him on his bed. "angel, can you please tell me how youre feeling?" minho was cupping his face while rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs, in his lap on the bed. jisung's eyes met minhos. "i.. dont know.. this morning i just felt off, getting distracted easily, spacing out... by practice i felt really heavy, too many thoughts.. then my sides started hurting, i felt like i couldnt breathe but i knew i could... like i felt claustrophobic..." jisung took a deep breath in as a few more tears left his eyes. "baby..." minho cooed as he wiped his tears once more. "why dont we do this button, we get changed and cuddle up and take a nap, by the time we wake up the others should be back.." jisung nodded, eyes drooping more and more from tiring his body out.

minho changed into sweatpants himself along with jisung, no shirts as jisung liked the skin on skin contact usually after days like this. it helped ground him. minho slid fluzzy socks onto jisungs feet, ruffling his hair. minho go onto the bed and under the covers, motioning for jisung to do the same. jisung sleepily crawled over minho, laying down with his head next to minhos neck. minho ran his hand down jisungs bare back, lightly scratching it aswell, also holding jisungs head against his neck. "angel, i hope you know we all love you, i love you. youre valid for feeling like this. its ok to be sad sometimes, sad all the time, sad once in a while... but can you please tell me, or anyone, when you start to feel like this.. because i know you dont like the whole process to get to there, cuddling under the blankets..." jisung sighed, and then breathed in, taking in minhos natural, calming scent. "yeah, i will.. im sorry.." minho turned his head and left small kisses along jisungs forehead, "no baby, dont apologize.. its ok." jisung curled up closer, if even possible, to minho, breaths getting slower as he drifted off to sleep.

minho observed jisung. his full cheeks pressed against his own neck, his soft features that complimented him, his bright eyes that were currently closed as he was asleep. his small frame that somehow fit perfectly in minhos arms. "i love you sungie, so so much." before minho started drifting off to sleep, he could hear the others slowly make their way back into the dorms, being quiet knowing they were trying to sleep.


End file.
